


Subtlety

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Vague Daichi Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi reflects upon the state their world is in, and tries to figure out who to put his trust into.





	Subtlety

There were few things Daichi could say with confidence. 

None of his favorite classic PS1 games would ever get properly remastered, his teachers would always have to chase him down for being forgetful and careless with his belongings, and he was certain he could never outperform Io or Yamato academically no matter how hard he tried. However, he knew those things could still be proven wrong, by some shot in the dark miracle. They could release a trilogy remaster scheduled next fall, he could remember to keep better track of his items, and if Io or Yamato had a bad day, perhaps he could match their scores or even score higher on an exam.  
  


There was nothing he could say he knew with one hundred percent certainty.   
  


Except the fact that Hibiki would always be his best friend, no matter what.   
  


That was the only exception to the rule, and it was something he could say without a doubt.  
  


They had been through so much together, and the thought of Hibiki doing something to lose his trust seemed all the more unlikely by each day that passed by. There was no way Daichi could be upset with him when he helped him study, shared long afternoons with him, listened to his troubles with patience, and most importantly- took him seriously when he wanted to be earnest. It was rare to find someone who did not mind listening; someone he could open up to if he felt the need. Hibiki helped him confront his worst fears, from his insecurity to the thought of having to face death at the hands of demons. The world was slowly fading to black- diminishing and being swallowed by the void. Daichi could feel a part of himself fade with the world. There was more to the void than what others saw.

To Daichi, the void did not just swallow their world. It swallowed the memories that were made in it, and the emotions that those memories evoked. Just last week, Hibiki went biking with him through Shiba Park. The week before that, they went shopping in Shibuya. It was hard to deal with the fact that they might never get the chance to do those things again- that this void was preventing them from forming new memories.

That was why Daichi could not understand why everyone was so calm. If they were convinced everything would just work out, then they had to know how ridiculous their position sounded. Yamato was at war with Ronaldo- killing friends for the benefit of a brighter future. This ordeal had torn their patience at the seams, and tested their tactical skills to degrees that PE never prepared him for.  
  


Hibiki was there to snap him out of his loathing with one simple shoulder touch, and a faint smile on his lips.  
  


“Dozing off?” Daichi wished he could say Hibiki did not startle him, but he was so jumpy from these last few days that he tensed up by sheer reflex. If Hibiki did not know him better, he would have felt hurt seeing Daichi twitch and pull back at his touch.

“You really gotta stop doing that! Scared me half to death…” Hibiki chuckled, and let his hand slide off Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi glanced at the distance between them quickly before averting his eyes. He did not remember telling Hibiki to let go of him.

“Shiba Park…” He tried to keep himself from wincing at the sight, but he was a poor actor. His expression fell, and he turned to look around them. “It’s almost all...” He did not want to finish his sentence. It was not necessary to confirm his suspicions, but he did so to let the view sink in. Their world was really vanishing before their eyes.

“We’ll get it back.” Hibiki stood by him, shoulder to shoulder, like equals. Hibiki had to cheer him up again, even though Daichi knew Hibiki was hurting just the same. Moments like these made him truly feel an unconditional love towards his best friend. It was through those selfless actions he realized just how strongly he felt for Hibiki, and how much he appreciated him for all the years they spent together. 

“Remember when we played here as kids?” Hibiki asked the question to divert Daichi’s attention to happier days. They had some spare time on their hands, so Daichi took the opportunity to guide Hibiki through Shiba Park one last time. Unfortunately, most of it had already been deleted, and they did not manage to get very far before they had to turn around. Daichi met Hibiki’s gaze, nostalgia seemed to drift through the air.

“Yeah. I don’t remember much, but I remember you were there.” Always present when he truly needed him, always reliable in times of need, and always so considerate when he felt unwanted and alone. Much like now, as Hibiki gently let his hand rest against Daichi’s back to hold him in case he felt faint.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m… good. I can’t really complain when there are people far worse off than me.”

“...Daichi, all that’s left of the world thanks to the scar is Tokyo. I think you’re at least in the top ten with the right to complain.” Daichi hated himself for grinning, because that joke should not have been funny. It should have made him fear for the future, not punch Hibiki in the arm.

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right! Can you stop being right? No, seriously, isn’t it tiring to always know what to say?”

“For you? No.” The smile on Daichi’s lips only widened at the heartfelt reply. It was a joke, sure, but he could tell Hibiki cared for him, even when he was making fun, which was not something he could say for most people. Daichi had his eyes fixed on the ground when he felt Hibiki step close to wrap his other arm around him. Daichi took a moment to fully understand the situation, before he let both arms rest around Hibiki.  


Hibiki shared his sentiment about the world they lived in. Fighting friends was no way to go about it, and that was why Daichi could not follow any other path but his own. It might have been stupid to set out without a plan. Someone like Ronaldo saw this ordeal coming from a mile away, and Yamato had been preparing for it since the start. They were both ready, competent, and had allies lined up. All Daichi had was a small group of friends who desired neither world. That would have made him nervous, if he did not have Hibiki by his side.

There was a probability he could be wrong. He did not like to believe it, but something this drastic could definitely tear the two of them apart. It was not about likes, dislikes, friendship, or history anymore. It was about a worldview, and if Hibiki did not share the same worldview, then they couldn’t work together. This was the moment Daichi thought Hibiki would surprise him- leave, and prove their compatibility thin. 

He knew they were good friends, but he never thought Hibiki would agree to follow him. Seeing the smile on Hibiki’s face when he decided to join left him speechless. His best friend looked so sure of himself, so confident and secure with his choice, and Daichi wished he could understand why Hibiki was so calm about this when he found himself freaking out. From the looks of it, Hibiki had more faith in this idea than Daichi did, even though Daichi was the one who suggested it. Daichi liked imagining it was Hibiki putting his trust in him. The nervousness showed in his voice when he replied, but it was quickly overshadowed by the fact he realized Hibiki would truly stay by his side even as the world was falling apart.  
  


It was the best compliment he could ever have asked for.  
  


“You shouldn’t have done that…” Daichi mumbled, and let his grip tighten around Hibiki’s waist. Hibiki gently allowed his hand to slide up to the back of Daichi’s neck, and held him close.

“Why not?”

“I, uh… might not want to let go.” Daichi rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of Hibiki’s hoodie. This felt like home. If he fixed his eyes on a landmark where there was no void, he could pretend he was still in the old Tokyo- the Tokyo that was not infested with demons. It was a place he felt proud to call his home.  
  


All that truly remained from the world that escaped him and the life he left behind was Hibiki.  
  


Hibiki was his only link to some normalcy. He was also the only person in this world that could convince Daichi that everything that had happened was real. If he had lost Hibiki, he would never have made it this far. He had so much to thank his best friend for that it was difficult to figure out where to start.

“Here’s a thought,” Hibiki spoke softly; breath warm against his neck. “Let’s just stay like this.” Daichi really liked the sound of it, both the sound and the feel of Hibiki’s words and heat on his skin. If they were not already chest to chest, Daichi would have leaned against him to bring them even closer.

“You sure? I don’t want to keep you here for too long.”

“You can keep me forever.” Hibiki said it in such a hushed whisper he asked him to repeat himself. Hibiki did, but in an even lower whisper. Daichi gave up and decided to listen more intently next time.   
  
Dramatically lamenting about the black scar and how the void was going to take over their world was not something he wanted to do. It was not even something he wanted to think about. Yet, there it was, crawling closer to their forms by the second- an inescapable fate. Everyone had already accepted it, and even come to terms with it, but Daichi knew full well that the battle ahead was not going to be as simple as it sounded. Everyone put their faith into his faction, a faction without a clear goal. How this had not made everyone nervous was beyond his understanding.   
  
He knew he was not capable of much, but when Hibiki remained by his side, he felt as if he could believe in himself just as much as Hibiki did. Knowing Hibiki would stand by him gave him the confidence he needed to overcome his fear, and fight despite the fact he was still scared. He found himself thinking less and less about his own safety, and more about how to get the world back so they could return to their home.   
  
He really wanted to go back to complaining about exams, college, and trivial things in general. He wanted to grab Hibiki by the arm and beg him to give him some much needed help on his homework, just for old time’s sake. The things he complained about seven days ago felt so childish by comparison. Then again, what he was complaining about currently was the fact time was running out, and that Hibiki needed to return to advise the rest of the Tokyo faction before their next fight.

  
“We’ve wasted enough time as it is…” He did not like saying it, but they needed to divide their time carefully. Hugging was nice, but it was hardly making him more productive, and trying to argue differently to his teammates was not going to work. Hibiki pulled away slightly to lean his forehead against Daichi’s. In any normal situation -normal being their life before the accident in the subway- this would have felt out of place, but as things were right now, it felt necessary.

“We had thirty minutes, right? It’s only been twenty.” Ten minutes was more than enough time for Hibiki to cup Daichi’s cheek, to tighten his hold around his waist, and to embrace the tranquility they so rarely got the chance to enjoy in this apocalypse. Daichi closed his eyes, and parted his lips to speak.

“Twenty three, actually. Twenty three and seven seconds. Eight. Nine. Te- yeah, I’m gonna stop there. The point is, you should go to the people that need you.”   
“Are you saying you don’t need me?” Daichi’s impulse response would have been a no. A crippling, stuttering mess of a ‘no’, but he could tell Hibiki was pulling his leg even through closed eyes, and that he wanted him to react a certain way. That was why he played along. There was a crooked smile on his face when he answered, one only Hibiki had the fortune of seeing.   
  
“Maybe? I’m not the best fighter but I’m pretty tough,” No, there was no way he could keep this act up. It lacked that hard edge that made his words feel real. “-if, uh, y’know, we compare me to like, a slightly withered leaf or a stick. No, wait, maybe not a stick. Those do hurt a lot.” Daichi leaned his head back slightly when he felt Hibiki’s hand move from his cheek to comb through his hair. He liked to do that a lot even when they were just regular high school students. Daichi never understood the appeal.   
  
“You’ve been pretty awesome.” That, he could somewhat agree with.

“Heck yeah, I have! Like that time I slammed a truck into Dubhe. Pretty kickass. I mean, the truck did most the work but I looked pretty cool hanging by the edge of that platform.” Daichi loved how Hibiki continued to hold a conversation as they were hugging. It was so simple to let go and sit down on a nearby bench, but they remained standing. Hibiki softly ran his fingers through his hair, and every touch was slowly making him feel sleepy.

“Hm… I remember you called me for help.” Daichi remembered it as well. He specifically called out to Hibiki of all people. At the time, he did not know why he did so. There was nothing Hibiki could have done to save him. It was just Daichi’s go-to reaction. Whenever something was making him feel uneasy, he’d call for Hibiki. Whenever something was weighing him down, he’d share his worries with Hibiki. It was such a normal thought process for him at this point that he was not surprised that Hibiki eventually picked up on it.

“Well, yeah. Who else could I call?”

“What do you think I could have done to help?”

“Catch me… or something.” Hibiki moved his right arm lower over Daichi’s back, while his other hand came up to press between his shoulderblades.

“Like this?” Daichi placed his hands over Hibiki’s chest. It was to push him away if he stepped closer, but he quickly slid his fingers along the fabric to let his arms rest over Hibiki’s shoulders. There was something he wanted to say, but he only managed to get out a weak hum of agreement. He could feel Hibiki rub his back softly, and he wondered if he also noticed that the air between them was a lot more heated now. They had been talking for too long to notice, and Daichi wished he even had half of Hibiki’s courage so he could reach out and touch his cheek. With just barely enough determination, he pulled one arm back and hesitated before finally letting his fingers reach Hibiki’s skin. He could hear Hibiki stop breathing for a few seconds only to let out a small sigh.

“Don’t get me wrong, Daichi. It was awesome but…” Hibiki’s voice took on a more serious tone, and it did not take long for Daichi to realize he had to open his eyes and make out his best friend’s cold expression. “Don’t do it again. Ever.” Daichi looked away as fast as he could manage. He felt a little ashamed to have acted so recklessly, and even moreso for putting his hands on Hibiki.   
“I know…” That did not mean he was pulling away. If Hibiki really wanted him gone then he could easily step back. Daichi never would have thought Hibiki wanted to remain close if it was not for the fact he leaned against his palm. He moved his fingers, and let his thumb caress Hibiki’s cheek softly. 

“...Were you really that worried something would happen to me?” There was a self-deprecating tone to his voice, but it was laced with humor. 

“Yes.” Hibiki’s reply, however, was void of humor. Daichi could tell he was hurting, but he had some difficulty understanding why. He was too focused on the distance between their lips, and why he wanted it to close.

“It’ll take more than a little apocalypse to kill me.” Daichi could tell Hibiki was holding back a smile by the sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

“A little apocalypse.”

“I mean, without the demons, death, destruction, and the void, it’s so hard to tell!” Hibiki turned his head to hide his smile, and his lips brushed against Daichi’s palm as he spoke.

“When all of this is over, let’s visit this park again, together.” It was a promise. One Daichi intended to keep as soon as he found the time to separate himself from Hibiki’s body, but that was harder than it sounded. His hand felt glued to Hibiki’s skin, and he gently let his thumb press lightly against the lips he had been eyeing in secret for the past five minutes.

“When all this is over…” He mused, and closed his eyes, unaware that he was speaking out loud the entire time. A small, quiet sigh mingled with his words, and he uttered them so carefully that it was almost inaudible. “I hope I get the chance to be a better friend than I have been these last few days.” 

Hibiki nuzzled close, warmth enveloping his cheeks and his lips as the small distance closed, and Daichi could feel he was kissing him far too shyly for someone who exuded such confidence in everything he did. The touch was delicate, sweet, and washed away all the anxiety and stress that piled up over the past seven days. Daichi parted his lips and cocked his head, welcoming the feeling with open arms. Hibiki matched his enthusiasm, and let his lips ghost over Daichi’s own far too light and feathery to be considered a proper kiss. When their lips parted, Daichi stared down at the fabric of the white hoodie he was still partly clinging to. Hibiki took the small pause to place a trail of chaste kisses over his cheeks.

“...Hm.” The hum of disagreement made Hibiki stop in his tracks- afraid he took things too far.

“...What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uh, nothing...” Daichi pulled back a little, and looked slightly disappointed. “It’s just... I dunno.” He bit his lower-lip and tried not to sound too dejected. “I kinda thought my first kiss would be a little more exciting, and um… n-not to be rude but… not with you.” The words hurt more than Hibiki let on. Daichi did not have to look at him to see it. It was evident from the tension in his shoulders, and the dumbfounded tone of his voice when all he had to say was a single interjection.

“...Oh.”

Daichi let both his hands rest over Hibiki’s chest, gently stroking the area he was soon going to be banned from touching completely. The kiss was pleasant, but it lacked an edge to it that Daichi always assumed intimacy should have in a close relationship. It felt too platonic. He knew he loved Hibiki, but the kiss they shared was not showing it well. It was making him wonder whether or not they were fit for a serious relationship.

A familiar warmth returned to his face, and he felt Hibiki press their lips together with such vigor that Daichi could sense his knees give in to the pressure. Had Hibiki not had his arm wrapped around him, and had Daichi not grabbed onto Hibiki’s hoodie for support, he probably would have pulled them both down to the ground with his weight. Daichi managed to call out half of Hibiki’s name before his words were muffled by another kiss. His fingers buried themselves into Hibiki’s shoulders, digging deep to pull himself back up to regain his balance. The way Hibiki’s tongue softly brushed over his lower lip sent shivers up his arms and down his spine. A weak cry escaped him when Hibiki let his tongue mingle with his- further making it harder to breathe and harder to remain on his feet. Daichi took notice to the blush coloring Hibiki’s cheeks, and how he seemed slightly out of breath once he pulled away.

“How’s that for exciting?” He was caught off guard by the question. His mind was still stuck in the past, replaying Hibiki’s second kiss all over again in his head. “...U-um, uh…” The grin on Hibiki’s face had Daichi look away, and that was how Hibiki knew he had done a good job.

“I’m guessing it was better.”

“Y-yes, uh, j-just give me a moment. Geez, ah, I think I forgot how to breathe…” The awkward silence that loomed over them was shattered at the drop of a single sentence that came out of Hibiki’s mouth.

“Score one for the Daichster.” Daichi pressed his palms hard against Hibiki’s chest, and a rosy blush spread across his cheeks at the mention of his nickname.

“Gah, dude! You can’t say that! It sounds embarrassing when you say it!”

“Daichi, it sounds embarrassing when  _ you _ say it.” There was now a pout on his lips, ready to disagree with Hibiki’s accusations. 

“Nu-uh. When I say it, it sounds pathetic. I can ride out pathetic, but I don’t know what to do with embarrassment.”

“Daichi, we have two minutes left. Could you do me a favor?”

“Um, yeah. What is it?”

“Stop talking.” Daichi narrowed his eyes and wore a satisfied grin on his face. It was so easy to tell when Hibiki was teasing him.

“C’mon, Hibiki. You know I can’t do that!” Hibiki flashed him a knowing smile before he rested his forehead against Daichi’s and rubbed their noses together.

“Not even for me?” Daichi held back a chuckle and gave Hibiki a peck on the lips.

“Especially not for you.” A small kiss lead to another kiss, and another, to the point Daichi had lost count of them.  
  


They had to return to their faction shortly after their exchange. The conversation they had and the memories they built in Shiba Park soon vanished with the void.   
  
That was fine.   
  
For those ten minutes, Hibiki had managed to fully take his attention off their crumbling world, and for that, Daichi was eternally grateful. 


End file.
